Seven Minutes With Axel
by meveryrandom
Summary: BIRTHDAY REQUEST TO SAMANTHA! Axel wants his bestfriend so much he can't stand it anymore. At a normal summer night party Axel requires help from the yaoi crazed kh girls to help him land a night in the bedroom w/ Roxas using the game 7 minutes in heaven.


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMANTHA! I DONT KNOW YOU! :D**_

**_BUT YOU'RE AWESOME! :D  
>Mkay, so,<em>**

**_Dear Samantha,_**

**_Happy Birthday :)  
>Your wonderful friends LIlitheneko,Faye,Eve,Rebecca and Katie (Sry if i said someone twice or forgot someone, i got lost in all the names XD) asked me to write you a specail fanfic for your specail birthday :)<em>**

**_they flattered me so much i agreed!_**

**_So this was writen JUST FOR YOU! and it was actually their plot, i just twisted it and made it hot and awesome ;D_**

**_i wrote specail sex just for you girl! who doesnt want birthday sex on their birthday?_**

**_mkay so i rly worked hard trying to spell check this one so hopefully there are little to no typeos :) (i am a sad little tard monkey who lives off of her crappy spell check becuz i can not spell my own name with out a typeo :S)_**

**_so im gonna stop rambling so you can hug your friends and read this SEX :D  
>I hope you have a wonderful birthday Samantha and u need to huggles your friends becuase they were so very amazing to go out of their way and give you something truley specail. I was just very honorred to be apart of this :) and i hope i helped them give you a very specail birthday present.<em>**

**_Happy Birthday Samantha, enjoy~!_**

**_Love, Meveryrandom_**

* * *

><p><span>Seven Minutes with Axel<span>

It was supposed to be another casual summer party, like the kind they have practically every week during the lovely free days of summer. This party was taking place at the twin's house, Roxas and Sora. Sora obviously was excited for the party but the thing was, it was neither of their ideas for this get together, but rather it was forced upon them by the girls.

* * *

><p>"But you have to have the party! You know me and Kairi can't have friends over this weekend because mom is cleaning the carpets but you have yet to hold a party this summer and I know Sora's dying to have one too!" Namine whined playfully<br>But Roxas responded with a groan "ugh, throwing parties isn't really my thing. Besides, didn't we just have one last week?"  
>"But that's the fun thing about summer Roxas, you can see your friends everyday!" she giggled with a persuading smile.<p>

"Why such a need for this party?" he tried to ignore her cuteness, that's how she gets you.

"Because I have some a new yaoi manga that Xion wanted to barrow…"  
>Roxas' face flushed red "ugh! Why can't you take care of that on your own time with the girls? Rather than involving everyone at the party like Axel and Riku into your crazy yaoi fan girl world?"<p>

She pouted "I also want to see everyone…I'm sure they want to see you too…" oh goodness. That pout. Roxas…couldn't…resist.

And Namine got what she wanted. Like always. That evil, evil little blonde.

* * *

><p>So that's how Roxas got here. While Sora was downstairs preparing his house for the guest Roxas was upstairs on his computer with his headphones plugged in and music set high, video chatting with Axel.<p>

"Ya so Sora's downstairs getting everything set up." Roxas chatted smiling into the camera.

Axel playing it cool as always replied with "Well Namine does have a point, you have yet to have a party this summer." He smirked charmingly

"You know me Axel, you know I'm not too into that stuff, especially holding parties."

"Ya I know but…maybe it'll be fun." He smirked wider raising a brow. That expression peaked Roxas' interest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how about some fun mature games, to…light the heat of the party." He winked, snapping his fingers and a tiny flame appeared on the tip of his finger like a lighter as he tried to "present" the idea to Roxas.

Roxas felt a bit nervous even just with the thought "I-I don't know Axel…I don't usually play those games…"

"Oh come now Roxy, it'll be fun~" he purred. Roxas bit his lip, which Axel found cute but then from the bottom of the stairs Sora called up for help and all of Roxas' thoughts stopped with a sudden change of mind.

"S-sorry Ax, I gotta go, Sora needs me and the guests will be arriving soon."

"Alright babe, I'll see you tonight." He playfully winked

Roxas chuckled meekly "hehe…don't call me that Ax, you know it feels weird, even joking. Anyway, later!" he logged off quickly and turned off his monitor. While helping Sora his mind was stuck on the idea of those games…it just seemed too provocative…

Axel sighed seeing the screen of the chat go black…damn he wanted that boy more than anything… he hoped that tonight's plans go perfectly. So he could stop wanting Roxas so much.

Yes, Axel had a longtime crush on the blonde and of course, he was much too prideful to admit it. Even to himself.

* * *

><p>It seemed like night time came faster than expected, but probably because Roxas had his mind clouded with ideas of those naughty games the whole time he was helping set up. The guests arrived and moments later so did the pizza. So all the guests, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Riku, Axel and Xion, grabbed a plate and began to eat. After pizza plus a table full of junk food they played fun pass-the-time games like DDR, guitar hero and apples to apples. The girls got to gossip and share their silly yaoi while the boys got to just hang and chat. Roxas was slowly relaxing into the party scene, happy that everyone was having a good time; perhaps he wasn't half bad at this.<p>

But as midnight grew closer and the energy of the party dimmed down it seemed like the mood took a turn for the scandalous when Kairi teasingly suggested seven minutes in heaven. Roxas suddenly felt interested but faked a laugh like it was all just a joke until Axel seconded the idea…and then Sora thought it would be fun too!

"Oh but we can't just randomize pairings." Smirked Xion, as if she was in on something… "How about we spin a bottle to see who goes first?"

Sora smiled "good idea! I'll go get the empty bottle of root beer!" Sora said standing from the crowd and going to the kitchen to fetch the bottle.

Namine stood "oh I'll come with!" she said scuttling off to the kitchen with him, Roxas found that suspicious but brushed it off.

In the kitchen Sora was looking around for the glass bottle. When Namine found it behind the pizza box she quickly flicked off the already used cap with her thumb and replaced it with a shiny silver heavy magnetized metal bottle cap, then turned to Sora with the bottle in her hand smiling "I found it!" she chirped.

He smiled taking the bottle "Kay great!"  
>Sora and Namine returned to the room and set the bottle down while everyone else gathered into a circle. But Roxas spotted something he also found odd that he knew no one else saw. He noticed Axel slipped a magnet into Riku's hand who then dropped it in his pocket.<br>_'That was weird…' _Roxas thought but didn't think it was worth asking.

So they all sat down and Namine asked who should go first. Axel smiled and suggested Sora should spin first. So bashfully and giggling Sora did. The bottle suspiciously landed on Riku. Sora's eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

Riku stood from the circle with a smirk throwing his hand in his pocket "C'mon Sora, 7 minutes in the closet." He purred.

Sora blushed, eyes moving away from Riku's gaze as he timidly stood "O-ok…"

"Oh why don't you two just come out of the closet?" Kairi joked before giggling. But Riku retorted with a narrow stare and Sora just curled his shoulders blushing before an arm hooked around the brunette's slender waist and whisked him off to the closet. Of course, no one set a timer; they just let Riku have fun with the boy.

The game made Roxas nervous and he wasn't sure on how comfortable he felt with Sora and Riku probably touching each other in the closet…  
>"Mkay Roxas your turn." Peeped Xion with a smile, cutting off Roxas' second thoughts.<p>

"U-um…ok…" he spun the bottle not even sure if he wanted to play. But before he could back down the bottle landed on a certain smirking red head and all the girls laughed and "ooh'd" and Roxas backed out immediately. "N-no! No-not gonna happen! I'm not playing this game! Isn't there a rule about boy on boy!" Axel couldn't help but admit that question hurt…like there was something so wrong in boys liking boys.

But Xion smirked "nope, there isn't. And you have to! You already spun!" the black haired girl argued.

"B-But I-!" Axel grabbed Roxas' arm before he could finish his sentence and pulled him over close. Leaning in he whispered in his ear "Look Roxas, they don't _have_ to know what _exactly_ we do in there. Just go with it."

The warm whispered made a chill on the back of Roxas' neck but he bit his lip and nodded "O-ok…"

Axel smirked standing with his blonde "Good boy Roxy." He purred

Roxas blushed a bit "b-but…we can't use the closet…"

Axel pulled him close "Then we'll use the bedroom." And before anyone could comment Axel quickly took him away.

'_We're not gonna do anything but for some reason I still feel nervous…I shouldn't, he's my best friend. He wouldn't pull anything..._' Thought Roxas as they stepped into the room together.

"Finally, we're away from everyone." Said Axel chuckling.

Roxas flashed a small smile "Hehe…yeah. It was getting crowded out there."

"Yep." Axel rose a brow "And here we are…all alone." Was that a purr in his voice?

"Um…ya." Roxas then gave a real smile as if trying to play it cool, hiding his nervousness "So we have 7 minutes to kill, what do you wanna do?"

Axel stepped over to him and without a second thought hooked his arm around the blondes little waist "Oh I think you know what I wanna do." He purred. He leaned down and kissed Roxas' neck, already beginning to nibble.

Roxas' eyes widened and he gave out a light gasp from the sudden contact "A-Axel-! I-I thought we weren't going to do anything-!" But during his sentence Axel pulled him to the bed eagerly.

"Relax Roxas, it's just a little fun." He took his chin in hand with a sharp smirk and pulled their lips close "Besides, you know me better." He locked their lips and Roxas' blue eyes shot wide but he didn't pull away. Perhaps it was curiosity or perhaps he was just stunned. They had been no more than friends till this point. He knew Axel was a flirt and Axel got around and even got around with some boys, but never did Axel pull a move on Roxas. Although…watching all the flirting…the little blonde did wonder about his friend…and perhaps there was a little want for Axels attention. Watching Axel hit on and hook up with all those other partners Roxas couldn't deny there was a part of him yearning for the same attention…

Hesitantly Roxas folded his arms around Axel's shoulders and the red head knew that was his chance. With their lips locked tightly Axel laid him down on the bed. Unexpectedly hitting the sheets Roxas gasped and Axel took that chance to slide in his tongue.

"Mhm…" The red head moaned, more than enjoying his little blonde treat. He had waited so long for this, and since Roxas wasn't pulling back he was going to see how much he could get.

But Roxas on the other hand, apart from growing aroused was freaking out. This had never happened and he was unsure on how far he wanted to go. Despite that this lust felt so good…it was his best friend.

"Hm! Axel wait-!" Roxas moaned hotly pushing the teen off of him.

Axel's heart immediately stopped. He didn't expect Roxas to push him away and now he was afraid he had messed up "w-what…?" he panted lightly…desiring the blonde sp very bad.

Roxas looked down biting his lip, oh he looked so cute "I…I'm nervous. I didn't expect you to do this…why are you doing this…?"

Axel decided the best thing to do now was to work his charm…so he did. "Roxas…chill out." He smiled "We're just messing around…your really cute and I mean…it's just for 7 minutes." Roxas' eyes moved away to another direction so Axel cupped his cheek. That's when he felt the blush of his best friend. 'I didn't know he was blushing…' "Can't you trust me? I won't hurt you…"

Roxas blushed even deeper from the gentle touch…biting his lip still he nodded "O-ok…as my best friend. I trust you."

Axel smiled, a smile that could make Roxas go weak at the knees "Don't worry." He purred going back to his neck "I'll be gentle."

Roxas blushed deeply feeling nervous again but he didn't say stop, instead he moaned. Hotly.

It wasn't long till Axel got exactly what he wanted. They might have had 7 minutes together but Axel could do a lot in 7 minutes. Hell Axel could do a lot in 5. Touching started, kisses spread, and with in no time clothes were being removed. Roxas never again said stop. He trusted Axel and he was certainly enjoying this.

Roxas moaned hotly and Arched his slender body as Axel kissed down his bare chest. Leaving nothing but little bites and hickies behind while trailing down Roxas' soft skin. Roxas gripped the sheet nervously, suddenly gasping when Axel's slick tongue dipped down into his jeans.

"A-Axel!" the blonde whined.

Axel held his hips with a smirk "Oh god Roxas, yes. Say my name." he moaned tamely in a low tone before undoing his lover's jeans with his teeth.

Such skill Axel had it put a twist in the nervous boy's stomach. His touches right down to the fact Axel could easily find every pleasurable nerve on Roxas' body. It was like he knew him, and Roxas loved it.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned again, his new motive to please the boy giving him so much seductive pleasure.

"Mhm…" Axel moaned pleased sliding down his friend's jeans and boxers.

'_Oh god!_' Roxas covered his mouth nervously, trying to not say stop. He wanted this. He did.

Roxas muffled out a loud moan when he felt Axel's hot tongue glide slowly up his length, teasing him. Roxas grip the sheet and bit one of his fingers as Axel teased and played with him using his mouth. Liking up and down the members, coating it with saliva before panting hot air on the moist length causing a very hot and seductive sensation that ran through Roxas' lower regions.

"Nh!" Roxas whined. He was so nervous and so shy, to be exposed in front of Axel!

Axel kissed the tip before pulling up with a smirk "hm…it's ok Roxas. Your sexy." He purred and this time he noticed Roxas' cheeks go a shade darker from the comment. "Hey…look at me." Axel purred.

Timidly Roxas peeked open his eyes, looking up at the god like red head above him. God…did he look irresistible… With Roxas' attention Axel began to strip, so Roxas could witness his lover exposed as well.

Roxas' brow furrowed, eyes widened a bit as he couldn't break away from the sexy sight of stripping Axel. Until the pants were gone… Roxas shut his eyes tightly and nervously, his hands still over his mouth.

"Hey…" Axel purred leaning down with a smirk and kissing his neck "Don't you want more…?"

Roxas said nothing…he was too shy to speak as he felt their exposed bodies press against each other…both hot, both slightly damp from the feverish grinding and the warm room.

Axel chuckled slowly moving Roxas' hands away from his mouth "Hey…I can't go farther unless I know you want it…"

It was then Roxas remembered…remembered how sweet and respectful Axel could be… That Axel wouldn't do anything unless Roxas was ok with it…and if Axel did do something…we would be tender. And gentle.

So Axel asked again…hoping with all his heart Roxas would answer with what he truly wanted and what he knew Roxas wanted just as much… "Come on Roxas…can I take you…?" now at that question…even Axel was nervous…

Roxas' bottom lip quivered and his heart raced "…yes." He said without a shake in his voice but with a moan in his answer.

Axel let out a breath and smiled. '_Finally…he's mine._' "Oh Roxas…I'll treat you so right." He said with a tender voice before turning him over. He thought it would be better for Roxas this way, since he was so shy he would only have to look at the sheets.

Oh but his backside was beautiful…so beautiful that Axel ran his hands slowly and sensually down his body arriving at his hips. Roxas let out a soft moan feeling Axel linger over him and kiss his shoulder.

"I…" Axels voice cut off. Was he about to say…? "You're beautiful." He said kissing the back of Roxas' neck. Roxas bit his lip, too shy to respond.

"Nh…Axel…I…want to feel you…" the blonde moaned spreading his legs, preparing himself.

"Hm…I know…I want you too…" Axel moaned in his ear grinding against him before reaching for a bottle of lotion on the bedside table. Grabbing it and still rolling his hips against his little lover he coated his fingers in the lotion. Sliding his hand down he traced the boy's entrance. The slightly cold substance made Roxas gasp and arch.

"A-Axel!"

"Hm…it's alright…it's so it won't hurt…" he said softly before fingering him '_I don't want to hurt you Roxas. If it was anyone else I wouldn't care, and I would fuck them dry. But you…you're different._' thought Axel.

Roxas moaned and arched, taking Axels fingers in deeper as the red head prepared him. With his other hand he held the blondes hip until he felt Roxas was almost ready…then he coated his own needy length in the lotion.

"Nh…! A-Axel please…!" a moment ago Roxas was too nervous to even think about it and now he was begging for it.

Axel pulled out his fingers gently "Mhm…I know Roxas, I know." He positioned himself, pressing his tip to the entrance. With one hand on Roxas' hip he put the other over the blonde's hand that was gripping the sheets and entwined their fingers lovingly. "Im going to take you now…" he whispered softly kissing the back of Roxas' neck.

The blonde panted, his eyes lightly opened and saw Axels hand clutching his own… "I…wouldn't want anyone else…to be my first." Roxas said softly.

Axel for once answered with nothing, he knew Roxas was a virgin and he was gonna let his heart speak for himself. Then, he took him. All of him.

* * *

><p>Roxas' hot moans grew louder and needier, moving against Axel who was moving roughly inside him. "Ah! Ah! Nh-Axel!" the blonde cried loving every god damn thrust of pleasure that red head drove into him.<p>

"Oh god-Roxas!" Axel cried out gripping his hip "You're so tight!" he slid out and slammed in! Hitting Roxas' orgasmic nerve.

"Oh god!" the blonde screamed following up with a loud whine. His eyes were lidded open, looking down at the white sheets as he tightly gripped them. Their bodies were covered with sweat and their hair was damp. Axel put his arm around Roxas' waist before digging deeper into the tight heat, their hands still tightly together.

"Oh! Deeper! Deeper!" Roxas cried pushing against him, his back arched.

Axel smirked, giving the boy what he wanted then running his tongue up Roxas' back. The sensual feel of the hot gesture made Roxas arch more and pushing Axel deeper "God I love your body…" Axel moaned before biting his neck.

Roxas' head threw back and he whined some more "Axel! I need-!"

"Hm…shh…" Axel purred hotly sliding his fingers in between Roxas' moaning lips to silence the whining "Nh…suck on that." He moaned in his ear.

Roxas moaned hotly on the fingers, doing what Axel wanted and playing with them using his tongue "hm! B-but Axel, I'm close!" he moaned.

Axel took his fingers out of his mouth then massaged his member moaning. Roxas shut his eyes and moaned pleasurable, from the feel good of Axels hand around his throbbing length. Axel smirked covering Roxas with his thumb, who then whine in protest.

"Ah…Axel!"

"Shh…just a little longer Roxas…I've been needing you for so long…" Axel purred continuing to thrust, harder and deeper each time but as he got closer he slowed down slightly to a more passionate rhythm.

"Hm…Axel what are you doing…" Roxas moaned between pants noticing the change in pace which even more so made the heat raise.

"Hm…loving you." Axel answered in a moan, his mouth against Roxas' wet hot skin.

Roxas moaned hotly, still feeling Axel moving into his pleasurable sweet spot "Hm…Axel…Axel!" he gasped as his limit was pushed, needing release!

"Hm! Roxas!" Axel was close too, and with a few more hot and needy hard thrusts he uncovered his lover and released deeply into him!

Roxas cried out in pure ecstasy feeling the hot liquid spill into him as he also released.

* * *

><p>They were laying on the warm stained sheets now…panting and breathing in each other's hot breaths while trying to catch their own.<p>

"Hm…Roxas…that was amazing." Axel said, and it was something he didn't often say.

Roxas blushed looked down shyly "I…I can't believe we just…"

Axel cut him off smiling down at him "Did you like it…?"

Roxas looked away with a small sigh "Ya…"

Axel knew there was something wrong and sat up a bit still holding his precious little blonde "Something wrong…?"

"I…I lost my virginity Axel…"

He frowned. If Roxas felt regret…Axel would feel terrible "Are you not happy it was with me…?"

"…You're my best friend." He answered, but he never said he regretted it.

"Ya but Roxas…" he sighed "It…doesn't have to mean nothing…"

Roxas looked back at him a bit surprised "What…?"

Now with Roxas' attention Axel smiled "yeah…it doesn't have to mean nothing. It doesn't have to be a one night stand. In fact…this has been everything to me. This night, being with you, it's been amazing and special."

Roxas sat up in a bit of disbelief "Seriously Axel…?"

"Yeah, Roxas I have liked you for a long time."

"b-but…what about all those others?" the blonde blushed cutely again, causing Axel to pull him closer by the waist.

"There were just distractions. Because I wanted you so bad." The red head smiled his famous charming smile. Roxas didn't know what to say…staring into Axels green eyes all he could say was his name. Axel took his hand "Roxas I…I hope this isn't moving too fast-"

"N-no, it's ok. Say what's on your mind. Please-!"

Axel then smirked "Roxas I love you. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled with happiness glistening in his blue eyes "I do. But I would love to hear it one more time."

Axel smirked pulling him closer "I love you." And they kissed.

* * *

><p>Once the two calmed down Axel was getting dressed again when a magnet fell out of his pocket. Roxas picked it up curiously.<p>

"Hey Axel, what's this?" he asked looking at it confused

"Oh, hey it's my magnet." Axel chuckled taking it back.

"I thought I saw you give that to Riku? Why do you even have it?"

Axel chuckled shoving it back into his pocket "Haha, well, you're gonna laugh when I tell you!" Roxas crossed his arms, waiting to hear it "Uh, well…the spin the bottle game was rigged! The bottle cap was magnetized so who ever had the magnet it would point to them. I let Riku slip it in his pocket so he could get lucky with Sora, and then he gave it back right before he went in the closet. Haha!"

Roxas' eyes widened "What! It was rigged! How-why!"

Axel laughed a bit trying to lighten the mood but Roxas continued giving him a look "Ah-ha…well…I wanted to get with you so bad…so I had the girls help me rig the game…"

Roxas would be madder…if he wasn't so flatter. So he did let out a chuckle with a tiny grin "Axel, haha, you moron." He punched Axel in the arm lightly and teasingly.

Axel chuckled "C'mon, let's get back to the party."

But as they did, Axel throwing his arm around Roxas and returning to the downstairs together, everyone had already been asleep. It was 2 in the morning and even Riku and Sora were out of the closet sleeping on the couch together.

Roxas sighed "I guess it was more than 7 minutes…" he looked up to Axel with a smile "Hey Axel."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Axel smiled back and they went back up to Roxas' room to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning while everyone was cleaning up and getting ready to leave the girls decided to come up and get some details from Axel.<p>

"So we heard you last night, getting some after 7 minutes just like you said." Xion said with a smirk and Axel chuckled.

"Told you I could, 7 minutes was all I needed. Thanks for your help again by the way girls."

"No problem!" smiled Namine "But now we want our cut…"

"Ya you promised us pictures!" pestered Kairi with a finger pointed to Axel.

Axel chuckled "Sorry girls I was too busy. If you really wanted some you should of stayed by the door through the whole show." He winked teasingly.

Xion pouted "But that's not fair! You owe us!"

"Fine, how about I send you every pic Riku has ever sent me of him and Sora getting dirty?"

Kairis eyes lit up "Deal!"

Axel laughed "Then it was a pleasure doing business with you, you freaky yaoi fan girl team!"

Namine giggled "Likewise." Namine handed Axel the magnetized root beer bottle and winked "Just in case you need it again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMANTHA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! YAAAY!<em>**

**_ready to hear my list of excuses for being obnoxiously late?  
>I had a Essay to write! My sister came home from collage! My Bestie has a VIOLENT NEED to spend time with me! I had my wisdom teeth removed and was a drooling crack happy giggle monster jacked up on pain killers and on bed rest FOR A WEEK! (I think that was my biggest excuse) and apart from being very busy with socail activities, and being gagged with homework piling down my throat! I bottom line did not have time and i am very very sorry this was so very very late.<em>**

**_Now to my readers:_**

**_I'm pretty sure this would be the first story posted in a long time not a oneshot :)  
>not the first story posted thats not a one shot becuz i have posted long stories like this before! they were just deleted :_**

**_HAVNT DONE AKUROKU IN A WHILE! THIS WAS A LOVLEY CHANGE! :D_**

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this and i hope i still have AkuRoku lovers that follow me and were very much pleased to read this :)  
>DONT LET AKUROKU DIE!<br>Um, for those of you who are used to my one shots and almost died having to read that long way to the sex im sorry it was so long and READING IS GOOD FOR YOU! AS IS SEX! SO I HOPE AFTER THAT LONG READ THE SEX WAS SATISFYING IF NOT GOOD!_**

**_I dont now take full credit for this wonderful plot but i do take full credit for the wonderful sex ;D_**

**_I'm also sorry i tend to ramble with openings and credits c:_**

**_Quick note I'm planning on working and finishing some stories soon keep and eye out for that! and Hetalia fics are on the way!_**

**_BIG THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL FANS AND FOLLOWERS! I HOPE I NEVER DISAPOINT! IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING!_**


End file.
